


Babies, Oh My!

by wlw0with0reader



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-27
Updated: 2018-04-27
Packaged: 2019-06-28 18:51:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15713010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wlw0with0reader/pseuds/wlw0with0reader
Summary: Reader is married to Natasha and R is Tony Stark’s daughter.





	Babies, Oh My!

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my tumblr: wlw-with-reader.tumblr.com

Being the only child of Tony Stark meant having a father who wanted to protect you in one second, and in another wanting to teach you how to build suits to withstand bullets, fire, and whatever else he thought of. He was raising you on his own. He never spoke about your mother, and you didn’t care to ask. You had a friend and a father all in one. You need not ask or want for more. That is, until you were 24 and your father introduced you to the Avengers, but more importantly, her. Natasha Romanoff.

“Hi, Ms. Stark. It’s a pleasure to finally meet you. I understand that you help both your father and Pepper upgrade his suit?”

“Yes. And really, you can call me Y/N.”

“Y/N. What a beautiful name.”

————————————————

“Y/N? I don’t know how to say this.”

“Take your time, моя любовь.”

Natasha visibly relaxes and kisses you on your cheek.

“Y/N, I wasn’t made…I was trained to fight from an early age. Trained for the purpose of taking lives. I was taught that love or affections, were just tools to use on my belt for missions. Even after joining the team, it took me some time to understand that love wasn’t meant to be a weapon. Y/N, I want my love for you to be shown as a symbol of hope, strength, and a better future, but only if you feel the same way. I know the timing isn’t right, and that I’m heading out with Steve in several minutes for a mission. But I need to say this now or I won’t ever be brave enough to ask. Y/N Stark, I only see a future with you, which is why I’d like to marry you. You don’t have to say yes right now, if that’s what you choose to say. I’ll be back in a few days.”

Natasha kissed you before heading to the quinjet.

——————————————

“We’re pinned down, Natasha! They’re going to send more reinforcements soon.”

“I made a promise to the woman I love, Steve. I’m going back to Y/N.”

“Damn straight you are! You and Steve, of course.”

“Y/N?”

“I’m at HQ. Don’t worry. But you two need to get out of there. You’re not going to miss our wedding, Natasha.”

“Does that mean-“

“Yes, I’ll marry you.”

“Look, congratulations to you both. How the hell are we getting out?”

“Natasha, do you still have that necklace I gave you?”

“I never take it off.”

“Press it. It’ll shield you and Steve until you two can get in the air.”

————————————————

One year has passed since that day. When they got back, you two didn’t waste any time getting married. Pepper was the official. Your father was a mess. And now, you couldn’t be any happier. Until Pepper gave you back your lab results.

You first spoke to your wife. You knew you wanted to delicately tell her but you had fallen asleep and didn’t realize you left the results on the table for your wife to see.

————————————————

“Y/N. Is it true? Your father’s experiment worked? You’re pregnant?”

“Yes. A baby made from both our DNA.”

“I never thought-“

Your wife kisses you and any fears of her changing her mind go out the window after you hear her excitedly make plans for where the nursery will be and what security measures need to be installed.

————————————————

You and your wife both agreed that your father should be the next to know. Instead of just telling him directly, you waited until you were nearing the end of your first trimester and showed him the latest ultrasound.

At first, he put down his tools. He didn’t believe it could happen.

“My baby’s going to have a baby? I’m going to be a grandpa?”

“Yeah, Dad. And if it makes you feel better, we’ve drawn up plans for the nursery and -“

“Y/N, I love you, but right now we need to prepare. Like now! There’s no time to waste.”

You were amused yet full of joy seeing your wife and father talk about what to do before the baby came. You already knew how lucky your baby would be to have an amazing mother and grandfather.


End file.
